Fire and Water
by PurplePantherXVI
Summary: The Fighter, the Trainer, the Healer, the Breeder, the Researcher, the Conqueror, the Evolver and the Calmer...All eight are needed to save the regions from destruction! When Isa Oak finds himself caught up in an adventure that was more than he bargained for, he finds himself running into stranger and stranger individuals each day. And it's all that redhead's fault!
1. Chapter I: Isa Oak of Pallet Town

**A/N: PurplePantherXVI here! This is a crossover fanfic between Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts. I will be using elements from both the Pokémon Special manga books, the Pokémon anime and the Pokémon games. Please keep that in mind while reading. I hope you all enjoy :3 **

**Main Pairings: Lea x Isa, RokuShi, Naminé x Repliku. There may be VaniVen and Kairi x Ienzo later on as well. **

**Full Summary: Lea is a trainer out for adventure and on the run from a criminal gang. Xion is a young healer who loves and cares for Pokémon. Roxas is a Pokémon breeder and competes in contests which is everything Xion is against. Ven is a lab assistant who prefers staying in the lab to fieldwork. Vanitas is a wild ruffian and thief who loves observing Pokémon in the wild. Kairi is a trainer and thief who loves trading Pokémon and making deals. Ienzo is a boy who is very sickly, but has a close connection to Pokémon and can talk to them and calm them. And **Isa, the grandson of Professor Oak, just wanted a normal life! Instead he found himself caught up in a huge adventure that spanned across the regions of the Pokémon universe...and it's all that redhead's fault! ******The Fighter, the Healer, the Breeder, the Researcher, the Conqueror, the Evolver, the Calmer and **the Trainer**...All eight are needed to save the regions of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn from destruction! **

**And now for Isa with the disclaimer...**

**Isa: PurplePantherXVI does not own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. We should probably all be thankful for this fact. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Intro I<em>**

_Huff...Huff...Gotta keep moving...Huff...Can't stop...Huff...Huff...If they catch me...they'll..._

_The flaming red haired boy dove into the cover of the forest and knelt beneath the leaves of the bushes. Only moments later, the sound of footsteps could be heard._

_"Where'd he go?" One man's voice asked._

_"Damnit, the brat got away!" Another answered, anger clear in his voice. The boy shuddered, ducking down lower to hide from sight._

_"The boss isn't gonna be too happy about this...We better go back and say we lost him..." Yet another man sighed, beginning to trudge back reluctantly._

_"Wait! We can't give up yet! They'll have our heads!" The first one cried. "He couldn't have gotten far, we just saw him run in here! Let's keep looking!"_

_He waited until the loud footsteps faded away, then slowly came out of his hiding place._

_"Phew...That was a close one." He laughed, sighing. "Those idiots. I better get out of here, though, before they come back."_

_"There you are." A new voice snarled, and the boy froze. "Stupid kid. My subordinates may be fools, but I knew that you're smarter than that. Just like your annoying father."_

_"So it's Number II, one of the Nobodies of the Organization, Xigbar." The boy smirked, recognizing the man's voice. Despite his arrogant tone, his mind was racing. _**Crap, I'm screwed! Why him? Why not...Demyx? Or even Marluxia?**_ "It must suck being Number II and right underneath Xemnas." He laughed, trying to hide his nervousness._

_"You dare to speak our Superior's name, brat!" Xigbar growled, throwing a Pokéball. A Arbok popped out and looked at the red haired boy with its narrow eyes. "Arbok, use acid!" The boy dodged as the snake spit out acid from its mouth. The acid burned through the bush where he had previously been ducking just moments before. _

_"Where are you running, boy?" Xigbar yelled as the kid dashed off into the forest, vanishing among all the trees. "Arbok, follow him!" The snake shot off after the boy, sliding along the ground. "You can't keep running forever. I'll catch you this time...Lea..."_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter I: Isa Oak of Pallet Town<span>

"Isa! Isa, wake up!" A woman's voice called.

"N-not yet...tired..." A boy's voice grumbled from beneath the covers. The woman sighed.

"Don't make me do this, Isa." The woman sighed. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" The small little electric mouse cried, its cheeks sizzling.

"Ah!" Isa shot up from the bed, looking around to see a blonde haired woman laughing. A small Pikachu was laying on top of him, looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"Pika pika?" It asked, looking over at the woman.

"Good job Pikachu." She smiled, scooping the electric mouse up in her arms and cuddling it before placing it back on the ground. It quickly scurried to sit on Isa's bed, its red cheeks sizzling with electricity every now and then.

"Naminé, what was that for?" Isa sighed, laying back down and taking care not to bother the Pikachu lest he be electrocuted again. The woman pouted.

"You can call me 'Mom' you know, Isa." Naminé whined, throwing the blankets off. "Now get out of bed. You know what day it is!"

"What day is it, _Mom_?" Isa grumbled, stumbling out of bed.

"Your birthday!" Naminé cheered, smiling. Then, she put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "I can't believe you forgot. What would you do without me? Dad's already down at the lab talking with your grandfather. Since it's your tenth birthday, we decided it's time for you to get your very own-"

"Naminé! Don't spoil everything!" Daisy cried, leaning in from the doorway. She waved at Isa. "Hey there Isa, your favorite aunt's here!" She smiled.

"You're my only aunt..." He grumbled, pouting as she crushed him in a hug.

"And your favorite!" Daisy proclaimed. "Anyway, get ready! Your mom and I will meet you at the lab, okay? And don't take forever!" Daisy waved as she and Naminé exited the room. Pikachu looked up at Isa as if him to hurry or face the wrath of the Pikachu, before scampering after the two women.

Isa quickly changed and ran down the stairs. He left his house and was greeted with the bright sunlight and fresh air of Pallet Town.

"Hi Isa!" A girl smiled, and he looked over to see his neighbor, Olette. Her Charmander was by her side, and looked up at him suspiciously as he came by.

"Hi Olette." He waved at her as she ran up. Olette was one of the kids of Pallet Town. She was a few years older than him and had already received her Pokémon, a Charmander, from Professor Oak. Professor Oak, his grandfather, gave every child in town a Pokémon for their tenth birthday.

"Happy Birthday Isa!" The brown haired girl smiled. "Heading over to Oak's lab now?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You better hurry. I saw your mom and aunt come by before." Olette explained. "They're probably waiting for you there, and you don't want to keep them."

"Yeah." He nodded, shuddering. Naminé was typically a nice lady, but she couldn't stand tardiness. "See you around." He waved, bidding her farewell and continuing south until he reached the lab. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Happy birthday, Isa!" Professor Oak smiled as Isa entered the lab. Naminé and Daisy waved at him, grinning as he walked in.

"Looks like he's finally here." Repliku laughed, standing beside Professor Oak. "Took you long enough, Isa." The silver haired man grinned, ruffling his son's hair. Isa pouted, trying to shake his father off.

"For your tenth birthday, I'm giving you a Pokémon." Professor Oak said, gesturing to the three Pokéballs in the machine next to him.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle." Isa said, looking over at the Pokéballs.

"Correct." Oak nodded. "Make your choice wisely. Your first Pokémon, or starter as I hear they're called, is the one who will always be there for you." Isa nodded. That's why Oak did this, so kids would be able to receive a Pokémon and grow close to it. Professor Oak wanted every child to have a chance to bond with a Pokémon even if that kid couldn't afford pokéballs or had difficulty catching Pokémon.

_Charmander, the fire type. Bulbasaur, the grass type. And Squirtle, the water type, huh? It's a hard choice...They're all strong Pokémon and powerful allies..._Isa frowned, studying the three pokéballs before him. _I can't afford to make the wrong choice here. After all, one of these Pokémon is going to be my lifelong partner..._

A sudden crash was heard from outside. Isa froze, turning to look around.

"What was that?" Daisy exclaimed as Repliku rushed outside.

"Absol, go!" Isa heard the silver haired man cry as his Absol popped out of its Pokéball. Naminé also ran outside, releasing her Vulpix, Jigglypuff and Clefairy. Her Pikachu leapt on her shoulder, its cheeks sizzling.

"Dad, I'll go see what's wrong!" Yelled Daisy to Professor Oak, beginning to run out after them. Oak held her back, though.

"Stay here Daisy, I don't want you getting hurt. Isa, stay with your Aunt Daisy and pick your starter." Oak also ran out, releasing his Pidgey and female Nidoran.

"Alright, Isa. I'm sure they're all fine." Daisy turned to the boy, eyes darting around the room. Outside the sound of multiple Pokémon battles could be heard. "Let's just wait here for them and-Isa?" She cried as he grabbed a Pokéball from the machine and raced out of the lab. Daisy grumbled, releasing her Butterfree and Golduck and chasing after him.

"Mom? Dad?" Isa cried, running through the confusion. It seemed as if all of Pallet Town were jumbled together in the small green square. Pokémon battles raged with his neighbors and family against these men in black coats.

"Hey, got any Pokémon with ya, kid?" Someone asked, and he turned to find himself pressed up against a red haired boy who looked about his age.

"Kid!? We're about the same age!" Isa cried, outraged at this boy's behavior. "And yes, I do. I just got one from Professor Oak."

"That old man?" The boy scoffed. "Well, these guys are weak anyway. Just help me out and stay back if it gets too rough for ya!" He grinned, and yelled, "Charmander! Scratch!" The Charmander leaped on its Koffing opponent and scratched it. The Koffing fainted and the boy grinned. "Too easy. Name's Lea, by the way!" He held out his hand.

"We're doing introductions now?" Isa cried as an Ekans attacked him. Lea's Charmander used Ember, torching the snake Pokémon.

"Well, sure!" Lea smiled, then frowned. "Uh oh, he's here, too." He grabbed Isa's hand, pulling him along. Isa stumbled after the fiery boy.

"What do you mean?" Isa asked, pulling his hand away and running after Lea.

"That guy over there," Lea frowned, pointing at the crowd. Isa couldn't make out who it was amongst all the Pokémon and people, though. "We can't allow him to battle here. He's one of the thirteen Nobodies, Number II."

"The Nobodies?" Isa frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"So you haven't heard about them..." Lea frowned. "Never mind, I'll educate you later. Basically he's bad, strong and ruthless. We allow him to fight here, innocent lives could be lost and this town might be destroyed. We've gotta draw him away, so..." His eyes drifted over to the nearby woods. "Aha! The forest!"

"Wait! Viridian Forest is sacred ground and home to many Pokémon!" Isa cried as Lea cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey Xiggy, over here!" He turned to Isa. "We better run."

"I don't see how he's going to hear you over all this noise..." Isa frowned when a Arbok suddenly burst up from the ground.

"He's found us! Go!" Lea shoved Isa into the forest, running after him. Isa could hear the Arbok following and the sound of footsteps. The two boys ran into a clearing.

"We're gonna have to fight. You said before you had a Pokémon, right?" Lea asked, looking over at Isa.

"Yeah, but..." Isa looked down at the Pokéball in his hand. "I just got it. I've never fought before. And...to be honest...I don't know which Pokéball I grabbed."

"What?" Lea yelled. "Oh, never mind. It'll have to work, or we're both dead. Alright team, come out!" He threw out his Pokéballs, releasing Ponyta and Growlithe. They landed beside Charmander, poised to fight. "Well, may as well being out your little friend, right?"

Isa threw his Pokéball. It opened, and a small blue turtle-like Pokémon flew out. It landed beside Lea's team.

"What's that thing?" Lea asked, staring at the Pokémon incredulously. "Can it even fight?"

"Squirtle, a water type." Isa answered. He pulled out a machine, and Lea leaned over to see. "The tiny turtle Pokémon. Level 5. It's male, and it's moves are tackle and tail whip."

"It'll have to do." Lea sighed. "Jeez, can't it at least know a water move? Oh well...What is that device thingy by the way? Where'd you get it?"

"I got it from my grandfather. He made it." Isa answered, shooting Lea a glare.

"A Pokédex, huh? So that's Oak's great invention." The two froze as a man walked into the clearing. He had his black and white hair in a ponytail. An eyepatch covered one eye and the other yellow one was fixed on them. "Oak's grandson and you...Superior's gonna be so proud of me." He chuckled.

"How do you know about my grandfather's invention?" Isa demanded, his hands balled into fists. "Who are you?

"So you haven't heard of us, huh?" The man frowned, looking at Isa. "Before I crush you, I might as well educate you. I'm-"

"He's Xiggy!" Lea interrupted.

"Brat!" Xigbar growled, glaring daggers at Lea who only grinned back. "I'm Xigbar, Number II of the Organization. We, the Organization, will take over Kanto and the rest of the regions using Pokémon. And if some brats or Pokémon have to die along the way, well, so be it. We also specialize in experiments on Pokémon, for example those we need your grandfather for."

"Enough talk, Charmander, Growlithe, Ponyta! Triple ember!" Lea shouted as the three fire Pokémon used Ember on the Arbok.

"Squirtle tackle." Isa commanded. The turtle Pokémon rammed into the Arbok which collapsed on the ground.

"Arbok return. Go, Crobat! Weezing!" The two Pokémon burst from their Pokéballs. "Crobat use supersonic!" The Crobat attacked, and the two boys grabbed their heads to block out the sound. Their Pokémon looked around in confusion. "Weezing, poison gas! Smokescreen!" A noxious gas and lots of smoke filled the air, and Isa started coughing.

"Grr...I can't see anything." Lea coughed, covering his mouth to prevent all the smoke from choking him. "I hate to do this, but..."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Isa cried.

"Ponyta, flame wheel! Make it as big as possible!" Lea commanded.

"Are you crazy!" Isa yelled at him. "The whole forest will burn down!" Warm heat blew him back as the smoke and gas was blown away by a blazing fire.

"Now Charmander, smokescreen!" A smoke enveloped the two and their team of Pokémon. They vanished into the forest and away from view.

Xigbar growled, waiting for the smoke and haze to clear. His Crobat and Weezing floated alongside him, waiting for an order. Both had burns and were trying their best to keep floating and not faint from exhaustion.

"Stupid kids..." Xigbar growled. "They got away, _again_..."

"Number II, the people of Pallet Town have vanished!" An Organization Dusk (1) cried, running up to his boss. "They...they were beating us pretty badly, sir. When the forest went up in smoke, they took advantage of the situation and fled. Including the professor! We lost them, I'm afraid."

"Yes, I got that!" Xigbar growled at the Dusk who backed off. He turned to face his men. "We're going after Lea and Oak's grandson. Got that, all of you?"

"Yes sir!" The Dusks answered, saluting him.

_Lea...The next time we meet..._Xigbar smirked, his hands clenched into fists. _You won't be getting away..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1 of Fire and Water! I will hopefully be updating the next chapter soon. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated. Thanks for reading :3 **

**(1) Dusks in the Organization are the equivalent to Grunts in the evil teams that appear in Pokémon series. **


	2. Chapter II: Xion of Viridian Forest

**A/N: PurplePantherXVI here! This is a crossover fanfic between Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts. I will be using elements from both the Pokémon Special manga books, the Pokémon anime and the Pokémon games. Please keep that in mind while reading. I hope you all enjoy :3**

**Main Pairings: Lea x Isa, RokuShi, Naminé x Repliku. There may be VaniVen and Kairi x Ienzo later on as well.**

**Full Summary: Lea is a trainer out for adventure and on the run from a criminal gang. Xion is a young healer who loves and cares for Pokémon. Roxas is a Pokémon breeder and competes in contests which is everything Xion is against. Ven is a lab assistant who prefers staying in the lab to fieldwork. Vanitas is a wild ruffian and thief who loves observing Pokémon in the wild. Kairi is a trainer and thief who loves trading Pokémon and making deals. Ienzo is a boy who is very sickly, but has a close connection to Pokémon and can talk to them and calm them. And **Isa, the grandson of Professor Oak, just wanted a normal life! Instead he found himself caught up in a huge adventure that spanned across the regions of the Pokémon universe...and it's all that redhead's fault! ******The Fighter, the Healer, the Breeder, the Researcher, the Conqueror, the Evolver, the Calmer and **the Trainer**...All eight are needed to save the regions of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn from destruction!**

**NO Gears - Thank you for your review and favorite. I'm glad to see you're enjoying this story, and I hope this chapter was just as good as the first one, if not even better :3**

**PurplePantherXVI: And now for Lea with the disclaimer! **

**Lea: Why do I have to do it?**

**PurplePantherXVI: ****Because your boyfriend did it last time! And if you don't, I'll tell Xigbar where you guys are ;D **

**Lea: Fine...PurplePantherXVI does not own Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts (and if she did, we'd all be doomed). **

**PurplePantherXVI: Thank you Lea. Now enjoy the story! **

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Intro II<em>**

_A small black haired girl watched the flames and smoke enveloping the forest. She frowned and leapt down from the tree where she was perched. _

_"Everyone! I need your help!" She cried out. The wild Pokémon peeked out of the grass and bushes at her before slowly coming out and circling the girl. "We need to put out this fire!" She exclaimed, gesturing to the flames which were consuming the forest they loved and called home. _

_The Pokémon nodded and scurried off to the river which ran through the forest, the girl chasing after them. **It's spreading quickly...**She frowned. **And not many water Pokémon live in Viridian forest...What can we do to stop it?**_

_A Pikachu tugged on her black dress, and she turned to look at him._

_"Oh, hello." She smiled sweetly, bending down until she was eye level with him. "What is it, Burn?" It pointed farther into the forest and scampered off. She ran after it, and saw a cloud of smoke. Through it, she could make out the shape of two young boys. And..._

_"A Squirtle! Perfect!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Thank you so much Burn!"_

_"Pika Pika!" It cried happily, running back towards the river._

_"Time to go put out the fire!" She sang happily, running towards where the two were shrouded in a cloud of smoke. "Perfect timing! Almost **too **perfect..I do wonder...What are those two doing so far in the Viridian Forest?"_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Xion of Viridian Forest<span>

"I hope everyone at Pallet Town is okay..." Isa frowned, glancing back. By now, he could no longer see his hometown or figure out what was happening back there.

"Xigbar will have moved on now that I'm gone. It's me he's after..." Lea comforted. "I'm sure he's left knowing there's nothing left for him there."

"He's after my grandfather, too! What if he went back!" Isa demanded, turning to Lea. "Then my family and friends could be in danger."

"I'm sorry..." Lea muttered, looking down suddenly.

"Huh?" Isa asked.

"I put all of you in danger...I'm sorry, I should have been thinking more." Lea grumbled, refusing to look up at Isa.

"You...You think it was your fault this Organization came to my town?" Isa asked, eyes wide.

"Well, I was running from them and stumbled upon your town. So, yeah...it is, isn't it?" Lea chuckled dryly.

"I-It doesn't matter if it was your fault or wasn't. They would have come eventually seeing as how they're also after my grandfather and his research." Isa stammered, blushing. A grin spread across Lea's face.

"Are you trying to comfort me?" He laughed, looking up slyly at Isa.

"What? I did no such thing!" Isa blushed a dark red, and turned away from Lea. "A-anyway, let's get out of here! They're probably still after us, right? It's best for us to get somewhere safe and far away first, and then plan our next move."

"Glad to see we're in this together, partner." Lea smiled. "Let's get the Hell outta here."

"U-um..." The two froze as a shadow appeared in the smoke and haze before them. Isa tensed, and Lea moved protectively in front of him. "Y-you have a Squirtle...don't you?"

"Are you one of the Organization?" Lea demanded.

"N-no!" The voice cried. "Wait...Ivy, synthesis!" A bright light enveloped the smoke, and it cleared. Before them was a young girl with short black hair. She held a tiny Bulbasaur in her arms. "Synthesis is such a great move, isn't it? It heals Pokémon and supplies light!" She laughed, smiling. Her purplish blue eyes shined up at them innocently.

"Who...are you?" Lea asked, wide eyed as the girl knelt down to pet his Growlithe and Charmander.

"So cute!" She squealed as the Growlithe licked her cheek. She then turned and stroked Ponyta, feeding it an oran berry. At last, she looked over to see Squirtle. "Hey there, little buddy!" She smiled at the turtle Pokémon who stared back at her blankly. "Can you help me with something?" She asked the two boys, smiling sweetly.

"What do you need?" Lea asked, regaining his composure. "Anything to help a cute little damsel in distress!" The girl blushed and Isa frowned at Lea.

"Weren't you just accusing her of being part of the Organization?" He asked.

"Isa! Listen to yourself! There's no way a cute little girl like this could be part of a criminal group!" Lea flailed his arms. Isa sighed, face palming.

"Y-you mentioned the Organization..." The girl blushed, looking down. "Are they the ones responsible for this fire?"

"Eh...?" Lea asked, looking at her. "The...the forest fire?"

"Yep!" The girl cried, balling her hands into the fists and frowning. "That fire is hurting my friends and my home, and I need to put it out! So please, let me borrow your Squirtle!" She bowed to the two, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I want to help, but Squirtle doesn't know any water moves." Isa sighed. The girl's attention, however, was elsewhere.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, pointing at Lea who was blushing and trying to hide behind Isa.

"Oh, he's the one who started the fire." Isa explained. "While he was fighting the Organization, he burned down the forest."

"What!?" The girl screamed, turning to Lea who shot Isa a look of betrayal. She ran over to where Lea was slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow that hurt!" Lea cried, rubbing his cheek. She returned his cries with another slap.

"How dare you! You hurt my friends!" She cried, slapping him again and again. "Take that! And that! And that!"

"Hey, listen, my Squirtle doesn't know any water moves, but we'd be willing to help you put out the fire. Is there a river around, or something?" Isa asked hopefully, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. To his relief, she stopped slapping Lea. The red haired boy took this chance to get as far away from the short raven haired girl as possible.

"Actually..." She reached into a pocket of her dress and pulled out a TM. "I have here a TM for water gun. I collect TMs, you see, even if I can't use them all." She looked down embarrassed. "Please, teach your Squirtle this, so he can put out the fire." She bowed, handing it to him.

"Squirtle, water gun!" Isa yelled. The tiny turtle opened his mouth and a jet of water flew out, putting out one of the smaller fires on a nearby tree.

"Yay, it worked!" The girl jumped up excitedly, pulling Isa along. "Come on, please! Put them all out!"

After the little girl led Isa threw the forest and put out all the fires, the three sat down by the river together. Lea and Isa told the girl about what happened before they met her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at Isa. Then, she glared at Lea. "As for you, be more careful when you fight! You could've killed some of my friends!"

"But I didn't." Lea protested, earning himself another slap. He rubbed his face, and sighed. "So how do you, a girl living all out in the woods by herself, know about the Organization while _this guy_ doesn't?" He asked, pointing at Lea.

"My name is Xion!" The girl proclaimed proudly. "And this is Ivy, my Bulbasaur friend." She smiled down at the Pokémon in her arms. "This is Kitty, my other friend." She pointed at the Caterpie which was crawling on her shoulder.

"Whoa! Isa, had that thing been there the whole time? I just noticed it!" Lea hissed in Isa's ear.

"I didn't notice it before either..." Isa whispered back. "Although if you don't want another slap from her, I suggest you don't call her friend a 'thing.' She might not take it kindly..."

"I live in Viridian Forest along with my brother Lance." Xion explained, thankfully not hearing their conversation. "A few months ago, Lance left the forest to go defeat the Organization. Now, he's the champion of Johto and using his power to put an end to them!" She exclaimed happily. "So how about you two?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Lea, and this is Isa." Lea said, pointing at the blue haired boy beside him. "Charmander, Ponyta, Growlithe and Squirtle. And sorry about burning down your home, by the way..." He chuckled, scratching his head. She glared at him, but sighed.

"Alright, I forgive you. You helped me, and you were fighting the Organization, so I guess you can be forgiven. Just be more careful in the future, okay? Or there may be consequences..." She winked, and he shivered. Then, she looked over at their team of Pokémon. "Poor things must be exhausted..." She knelt next to them, resting her hand on Squirtle's forehead. It began to glow, and Squirtle's bruises and scratches healed instantly.

"Wh-what?" Lea cried, jumping back and Isa looked shocked as she proceeded to do it for Lea's team.

"All better!" Xion smiled once all their Pokémon were healed. "Now, for your payment..."

"Payment? Because you healed our Pokémon?" Lea cried, outraged.

"Oh, I'm a Viridian Forest trainer! I can heal Pokémon and read their thoughts. So can my brother Lance." Xion smiled as if this was nothing special at all. "But that's not what I meant. I need payment because of all the damage you caused."

"Didn't we fix it?" Lea protested. "And I don't have that much pokédollars!"

"I don't want pokédolly-ers, whatever that is!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I want you two to take me with you. You're gonna beat the Organization, right? I wanna help! My brother wouldn't take me because of the danger, but I can't just sit around here while the Organization hurts Pokémon!"

"This is no journey for a girl!" Lea cried, waving his arms.

"Okay." Isa nodded. Lea turned to him, frowning.

"Why did you betray me partner?" He sobbed.

"Yay!" Xion cried, jumping up. "Bye everyone, take care of yourselves! Play nice!" She smiled, waving at the forest Pokémon who had been hiding in the tall grass and trees at the arrival of newcomers. She grabbed the boys' hands and pulled them along, skipping off through the forest. "Oh, and you're gonna be paying to all my expenses, by the way." She grinned cheekily up at Lea.

"Why me?" He cried. "Xion!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And our team of trainers is complete! For now... ;D This concludes Chapter 2 of Fire and Water. As always, your reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated and loved. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I am adding a section at the end of each chapter where a new character is introduced or a new Pokémon caught called, "Our Team so Far." This is to keep track of the different trainers and their Pokémon, especially when more characters begin to be introduced in later chapters. **

**Lea's Team of Pokémon **

Charmander: Lv. 20. Moves: Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen, Dragonrage. Type: Fire. Gender: Male.

Growlithe: Lv. 10. Moves: Bite, roar, ember, leer. Type: Fire. Gender: Male.

Ponyta: Lv. 25. Moves: Fire spin, flame wheel, stomp, ember. Type: Fire. Gender: Male.

**Isa's Team of Pokémon**

Squirtle: Lv. 5. Moves: Tackle, tail whip, water gun. Type: Water. Gender: Male.

**Xion's Team of Pokémon **

Ivy [Bulbasuar]: Lv. 5. Moves: Tackle, leech seed, sleep powder, synthesis. Type: Grass. Gender: Female.

Kitty [Caterpie]: Lv. 2. Moves: Stringshot, tackle. Type: Bug. Gender: Female.


	3. Chapter III: Leaf Fire

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I've been celebrating the holidays. A very belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. I also had midterms this past week which are now over, thankfully. And a late Happy Birthday for Shadow-Cat-Pokemon. This chapter's for you! Check out her art on Deviantart, she's amazing!**

** Once again, this is a crossover fanfic between Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts. I will be using elements from both the Pokémon Special manga books, the Pokémon anime and the Pokémon games. Please keep that in mind while reading. I hope you all enjoy :3**

**Main Pairings: Lea x Isa, RokuShi, Naminé x Repliku. There may be VaniVen and Kairi x Ienzo later on as well.**

**Full Summary: Lea is a trainer out for adventure and on the run from a criminal gang. Xion is a young healer who loves and cares for Pokémon. Roxas is a Pokémon breeder and compet****es in contests which is everything Xion is against. Ven is a lab assistant who prefers staying in the lab to fieldwork. Vanitas is a wild ruffian and thief who loves observing Pokémon in the wild. Kairi is a trainer and thief who loves trading Pokémon and making deals. Ienzo is a boy who is very sickly, but has a close connection to Pokémon and can talk to them and calm them. And **Isa, the grandson of Professor Oak, just wanted a normal life! Instead he found himself caught up in a huge adventure that spanned across the regions of the Pokémon universe...and it's all that redhead's fault! ******The Fighter, the Healer, the Breeder, the Researcher, the Conqueror, the Evolver, the Calmer and **the Trainer**...All eight are needed to save the regions of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn from destruction!**

**Mary Dermia - Thank you for the review. You were spot on with the Pokémon Roxas will have xD As for the others, you will just have to wait and see ;D You had some good suggestions for Pokémon teams, though, so I'll take them into consideration :3 I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. **

**NO Gears (Lea) - As always, thanks for all the support. All your questions will be answered, I promise ;) And don't worry, I'll see to Lea getting that Meowth, because he's gonna need all the poké he can get. Thanks, and I'm glad to hear you like**** it. **

**Xion: PurplePantherXVI ****does not own anything! Onto the story :3 **

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Intro III<em>**

_"As much as I dislike saying it, I need you." Xigbar frowned at the man in the shadows. The two were in a dark chamber. In the back of the room, a man was sitting on a chair, his face obscured in the darkness._

_"Really? The great Xiggy needs **me**?" The voice exclaimed, laughing. "Well, this is a first."_

_"You're still no better than a Dusk." Xigbar scoffed. "But this...mission...requires someone like you. I wouldn't consider that a compliment, just so you know."_

_"I'm honored to be chosen for this mission, Xiggy!" The voice chuckled. "So, what is it you need me to do? Nothing too hard, I hope."_

_"I need you to..." He was cut off as the doors to the room flew open. _

_"Number II!" A Dusk cried, running into the chamber and panting heavily. _

_"One moment, I'm finishing a meeting! You should know better than to disrupt me!" Xigbar roared back at the Dusk who cowered before his superior. _

_"I'm sorry, Number II. But it's an emergency! One of our men spotted the boys! And they're with a girl now, too."_

_"Excellent." Xigbar smiled, and turned to the figure. "It's your time to shine. I'll send you the details of your mission later, okay? And be sure not to hurt anyone too badly...I know how you can get."_

_"I'll keep that warning in mind, Number II. Though I find it funny, seeing as you're the one who was willing to destroy a forest to try and get that Lea kid." The voice mused._

_"Exactly." Xigbar grinned. "I want to be the one to do the job." With that, he vanished into a dark portal, leaving behind the shaking Dusk and the dark figure._

_"No fair Xiggy! You have to share." The voice whined, then smiled. "Oh well, I'm curious to see what these orders of yours are...It could be fun, right? Plus I wanted to see what those kids you're obsessed with are like..."_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Leaf Fire<span>

"Where are we going?" Xion asked as the trio. The three were walking down Route 2 after leaving Viridian Forest and bidding farewell to Xion's friends.

"Pewter City!" Lea exclaimed, smiling. Isa looked at him, a look of surprise on his face.

"Isn't that where one of the Pokémon Gyms are?" Isa asked. "Aren't those places where you can test your strength against a powerful trainer?"

"Yep!" Lea smiled. "After watching you battle, we really need to get you some serious training Isa, or the Organization'll kick our butts." He turned to look down at Xion. "Hey little girl-"

"It's Xion!" She cried, slapping him.

"Ow!" He rubbed his face. "How are your Pokémon in battle, if those little things can even fight?" He asked, looking down at Bulbasaur and Caterpie who were held snugly in the arms of their trainer, sorry, _friend_ as she called herself.

"Oh...I-I don't like to fight much..." Xion said, blushing and looking down. "But Ivy can use synthesis and heal!" She smiled.

"Ivy? Your Bulbasaur?" Isa asked.

"Uh-huh!" Xion nodded happily. "Ivy and Kitty!"

"Weird...You nickname your Pokémon..." Lea muttered, earning a glare from Isa and a slap from Ivy the Bulbasaur.

"You even taught your Pokémon to slap me..." He muttered, glaring at the little green Pokémon who stared back at him.

"It's perfectly normal to call my friends by their names!" She yelled at Lea, then frowned as if puzzled. "And why are you staring at Ivy like that?"

"Alright, settle down." Lea smiled, ruffling her hair to her annoyance and acting as if he hadn't just gotten into a staring contest with a Pokémon. "Look, kid. If you're gonna join us on our journey, you're gonna need to learn to fight, got it memorized?"

"Fine..." She muttered, then perked up. "What makes you think I can't fight?"

"Weren't you the one who just said you couldn't?" Lea exclaimed, ducking another slap from the girl's Bulbasaur. "Jeez, cut that out!"

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Xion cried, setting her Pokémon down and pointing at him with her index finger Phoenix Wright-style. "I will prove my usefulness to you, and you will be forced to bring me along on your adventure!"

"Whatever...I'll even only use my two weaker Pokémon to give you an advantage." Lea sighed. "Alright, go Growlithe!"

"Go Kitty!" Xion cried, and the Caterpie leaped to action. The little caterpillar looked up at the puppy Pokémon who nudged the little green creature with its nose. It nipped the Growlithe on the nose causing it to howl in pain and shoot a dirty look at Lea.

"What?" The redhead grumbled. "Don't tell me you're mad at me, too. Okay, Growlithe, use...Hey, Isa! Where are you going?" Yelled Lea, noticing the bluenette hadn't said much this chapter.

"I'm getting some popcorn. This should be interesting." Stated Isa, munching on a bowl of popcorn.

"Where did you get that?" Lea demanded as Xion took a handful from the bowl and fed it to her Pokémon.

"In a random Pokéball lying around. Anyway, carry on with the battle." Isa waved, shooing Lea away from the bowl. "I want to see you defeated."

"You seriously think I'm gonna be beaten by a little girl with a grass and a bug Pokémon?" Lea exclaimed. "After all we've been through. After all the great things I've done!"

"You destroyed my town..."

"And the forest my friends and I share!" Xion piped up.

"I thought we weren't blaming me for that anymore!" Lea shot back. "This is getting us nowhere..." He grumbled. "Growlithe, ember!"

"Kitty, stringshot." Xion commanded. A thin string shot from the Caterpie's mouth, but was quickly charred by the ember.

"Now Growlithe, use bite!" The small puppy leapt on Kitty, baring its fangs. The Caterpie quickly ducked however, dodging the blow. Growlithe turned to attack again, but found it couldn't move.

"What?" Lea demanded, looking at Growlithe. "Growlithe, what's wrong? Get up!" The puppy Pokémon struggled to move, but couldn't. "Grr..." He turned to glare at Xion who just smiled innocently back. "Alright, Growlithe, ember!"

A flame shot from the Pokémon's mouth. It was unable to reach Kitty, however, who was sitting on a rock by Xion. Lea turned back to look at Growlithe before looking back at Xion.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"String." Xion answered happily.

"String...?" Lea asked.

"While you were busy trying to bite Caterpie, it used stringshot to immobilize Growlithe." Isa explained from his seat nearby. "The string is keeping Growlithe from moving."

"Well, then we'll just use ember and burn it off! Growlithe, ember!" Lea commanded, grinning. The puppy shot a flame from its mouth, but yelped as the flame just ended up burning it. (2)

"Stringshot prevents Growlithe from moving. And if you try and burn or rip the stringshot, you'll only hurt Growlithe." Xion explained, walking over to Growlithe and patting its head before removing the string from around it. "I know you would never endanger your friend, and so you're unable to do anything about the string. That way, Growlithe can't attack Kitty, so Kitty doesn't have to fight Growlithe."

"That's crazy!" Lea cried, shaking his head. "You can't win Pokémon battles by immobilizing the other Pokémon!"

"I'll admit it's a smart strategy." Isa interrupted. "But Xion, why not attack and defeat your opponent?"

"'Cause then Growlithe would be hurt!" Xion exclaimed. "And we can't have that, right? This way, Kitty doesn't have to fight and nobody has to be hurt. She can just immobilize the Organization's Pokémon, and since they care for them, they won't attempt to rip off the string and hurt their friends in the process."

"Xion...It doesn't work that way..." Lea muttered, looking down.

"Huh?" Xion asked. "Why not? It worked fine! I won, right? Growlithe can't fight! And isn't winning making the other team unable to fight?"

"Look! Unlike me and most normal people, the Organization doesn't care for Pokémon as friends!" Lea shouted. "They do terrible things to Pokémon! They use them to do bad acts and hurt others!"

"B-but...Even if they're using Pokémon for wrong things, doesn't mean they don't care for them, right..." Xion whimpered, looking up at Lea. He refused to meet her gaze.

"The Organization...If you used that trick on them...they wouldn't care if their Pokémon had to rip off their skin along with the string. They don't care who they hurt, Pokémon or person, to achieve their goal. They torture Pokémon, experiment on them, all to make them stronger and more powerful."

"Stop it!" Xion screamed, covering her ears and collapsing. "That's impossible!" Tears streamed down her face. "No matter how evil...no matter...Lance said that even the worst people still love Pokémon! That's what unites us all! Nobody could do that to our friends! Nobody!"

"Isa, do something!" Cried Lea, looking down at Xion.

"I-This is your fault!" Isa shot back. "What am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Something!" Lea exclaimed, flailing his arms. "Get her to stop crying!"

"It's your fault she's crying in the first place!" Isa yelled. "Why did you go and tell her all that? She's just a kid!"

"What was I supposed to do, lie? Like your family did to you?" Lea demanded. Isa snapped his head up and lunged at the older boy.

"Hey, stop fighting!" A man's voice cried, and the two boys turned to look. A dirty blond haired man ran in, wearing a black cloak. He pulled the two away from each other. "Look, fighting's bad." The man smiled, laughing. "Especially if you're fighting with your friends."

"He's not my friend!" The two exclaimed, pointing at each other.

"Aw, you two are just like a married couple." The man laughed, then turned to see Xion. "Hey, you okay?" He knelt down beside the girl. "Here's a handkerchief." She looked up at him with tear stained eyes, then buried her nose into his cloak and blew in it. He jumped back, startled, and laughed.

"Want a candy?" He held out a rare candy which Xion grabbed and gobbled down.

"Aren't those for Pokémon?" Lea whispered for Isa who nodded. "Figures why she'd like them..."

"Sorry about that! I saw you two boys fighting and had to step in. My name's Demyx." The man smiled, holding out a hand. Isa looked over at Lea who was looking warily at it, but Xion accepted it.

"Hello Mr. Demyx!" She smiled.

"So are the two of you going to get back to your Pokémon battle?" Demyx asked, turning to Lea. "I was passing by and saw you two battling." He hurriedly explained at Lea's suspicious look. "It seemed like a pretty intense battle!"

"Intense? That's the last word I'd use..." Lea muttered dryly, then turned to Xion. "What do you think? Should we finish this battle?"

"Yes!" She cried. "Ivy will defeat you!" The Bulbasaur let out a cry, jumping in front of Xion.

"Charmander, go!" Lea commanded, and the Pokémon jumped to action.

"Ooh, a grass versus fire battle!" Demyx exclaimed, stealing some of Isa's popcorn. "I prefer water to both types, personally." He winked at Isa.

"Do you battle, too?" Isa asked.

"Battle? Nah, not really." Demyx laughed. "I mainly hang out with my Pokémon. Every now and then we do, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Isa frowned, turning his attention to the battle.

"Ivy, use sleep powder!" Xion smiled, and a powder sprayed from the Bulbasaur's bulb. It coated Lea's Charmander who took a sniff of it and fell asleep.

"What? Charmander, wake up!" Lea shouted. "Hey, didn't I just tell you that you can't win a battle by immobilizing the other Pokémon?"

"But...But Charmander can't fight." Xion whimpered, then grinned. "So I won!"

"That's not how it works! You need to get rid of the other Pokémon's HP and make it faint." Lea exclaimed.

"But that's cruel!" Xion protested, shaking her head.

"That's how a battle works!" Lea sighed.

"It's a pretty impressive strategy though." Demyx grinned, walking over to the two. "Making it so that the other Pokémon is unable to fight back."

"Yeah! And with sleep powder, even if the trainer wanted its Pokémon to wake, it can't!" Xion exclaimed triumphantly. "So, ha! How's the Organization gonna get out of that one, Lea?"

"They'll probably have their ways..." Lea sighed, a crestfallen look on his face. "Don't underestimate what they can do..."

"Hey, lighten up!" Demyx smiled, patting his back. "So, where are you three headed?"

"Pewter City." Xion explained. "I've never been there before, but apparently it's nearby and there's a Gym there."

"Are you new to Kanto?" Demyx asked.

"Nope! I live in Viridian Forest, and I've been there all my life!" Xion smiled at him.

"A Viridian Forest trainer, huh? Interesting..." Demyx mused, looking around as if searching for something. His gaze finally turned back to the three, and he smiled. "Well, I better get going. Have fun you guys. Nice meeting you!" He waved as he started off down Route 2 and back into Viridian Forest.

"He was pretty nice!" Xion smiled, watching his retreating figure.

"I guess, except for the fact he stole some of my popcorn..." Isa frowned. He glanced over at Lea, but the red haired boy was silent for once.

"Should we continue on our journey?" Xion looked at Lea, then down at the sleeping Charmander and Growlithe. "Oh, almost forgot. Ivy, synthesis!" A bright light engulfed the Pokémon, healing their wounds. Charmander sleepily woke up, looking around at his surroundings.

"Growlithe, Charmander, return." Lea finally said, returning the two to their Pokéballs. "I guess you're right, we might as well head to Pewter City. Maybe Isa will have time to challenge the Gym while we're there."

"Aren't you going to challenge the Gym leader, too?" Isa asked Lea, standing and walking over to join the others.

"Nah, Brock's a rock trainer. And I'm not really a fan of that type." Lea laughed, the smile returning to his face. "But you should be fine against his Pokémon with Squirtle. Oh, almost forgot!" He handed Isa a pokéball. "See, I was thinking, I have a team of three. Xion's got her two. But, you only have one Pokémon you just got, making you the weak link."

"Thanks..." Isa muttered, glaring at him.

"That's why I decided on the Gym Leader Challenge! It'll give you a chance to catch more Pokémon, train them, battle and become stronger, so you can become as good as me! I only have one pokéball left, but we should be able to buy more in Pewter City. For now, though, try and catch something."

"Pokémon mainly live in tall grass." Xion piped up, pointing over at a patch of grass. "Try looking there!"

"I know that already..." Isa sighed. "I'm not an idiot, guys..."

"Need me to teach you to throw a pokéball?" Lea asked, wrapping his arm around Isa.

"Oh shut up, I know how!" He blushed, walking into the tall grass. Something flew up out of it, startling him. He jumped back and nearly tripped over Lea.

A pidgey flapped in the air before Isa, glaring at him with its beady eyes. It let out a squawk and attacked. Isa threw his pokéball, and Squirtle flew out.

"Squirtle, tackle!" Isa commanded, and the little turtle head butted the pidgey. It fell to the ground, and Isa threw the pokéball at it. It opened, and shook three times before shutting with a click.

"Nice Isa!" Lea cheered, patting his back as Isa picked up the pokéball from the ground.

"Are you going to nickname him?" Xion asked.

"Who nicknames their Pokémon?" Lea scoffed.

"I do!" Xion shot back indignantly.

"I think I'll just keep his name Pidgey." Isa said, looking down at the pokéball. He threw it, and it opened up. Pidgey flapped its wings, and landed on Isa's shoulder, nuzzling his neck with its beak.

"What's that?" Xion asked as Isa pulled out his pokédex.

"It's called a pokédex. My grandfather made it to record the Pokémon you catch. I'm seeing what moves Pidgey has..." Isa mused, looking down at the machine. Xion and Lea leaned over to see as Isa read the words on the screen aloud. "Lv. 2. It knows tackle."

"We really have to get you started on training." Lea sighed, his hands over his head. "You can't beat the Organization with a Lv. 5 Squirtle and a Lv. 2 Pidgey..."

"I've been wondering, Lea, how are your Pokémon on such high levels?" Isa frowned, walking after the boy. Xion skipped along beside the two.

"I've been with my team for a while now..." Lea smiled. "Ponyta was my first Pokémon. My grandfather gave him to me." He stroked the ponyta's mane fondly. "As for the other two, well, they befriended me on my journey to beat the Organization."

"You and your team seem close..." Xion mused, looking over at them. She then smiled. "I'm glad to see you have such a good connection! You too, Isa." She turned to the blue haired boy. "Squirtle has already taken a liking to you. And even Pidgey!"

"How about we get a move on, eh?" Lea grinned. "Don't want to stay in one place for too long." Xion and Isa's expressions darkened and they nodded. The trio began their journey again when Isa froze.

"Did you hear something, Lea?" Isa asked, instinctively reaching to grab onto the older boy's shoulder.

"No...Why?" Lea asked, then frowned. "You don't think it could be...a Nobody?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those pokéball throwing tutorials though...Cuz you think after six regions worth of games, I'd know how to throw one xD As always, I love to read reviews and favorites/follows make me happy. Thanks for reading and all your support!**

**(2) I know Growlithe usually has an ability called Flash Fire which makes it immune to fire type moves, but for the sake of the story let's pretend Lea's doesn't ;) **

**"Our Team So Far..."**

**Lea's Team of Pokémon**

Charmander: Lv. 20. Moves: Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen, Dragonrage. Type: Fire. Gender: Male.

Growlithe: Lv. 10. Moves: Bite, roar, ember, leer. Type: Fire. Gender: Male.

Ponyta: Lv. 25. Moves: Fire spin, flame wheel, stomp, ember. Type: Fire. Gender: Male.

**Isa's Team of Pokémon**

Squirtle: Lv. 5. Moves: Tackle, tail whip, water gun. Type: Water. Gender: Male.

Pidgey: Lv. 2. Moves: Tackle. Type 1: Normal. Type 2: Flying. Gender: Male.

**Xion's Team of Pokémon**

Ivy [Bulbasuar]: Lv. 5. Moves: Tackle, leech seed, sleep powder, synthesis. Type: Grass. Gender: Female.

Kitty [Caterpie]: Lv. 2. Moves: Stringshot, tackle. Type: Bug. Gender: Female.

**Also, in case anybody was wondering about ages...**

**Lea: 11**

**Isa: 10**

**Xion: 9**

**So that's it ^.^ Again, I'll keep you updated of the ages because they are different from the character's real ages in KH. Oh, and Lea actually said "Got it memorized" in this chapter! It was once, but he still said it! **


End file.
